megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Survivor - Atsuro Route
Atsuro Kihara's ending - Silent Revolution - is one of the six endings in Devil Survivor. You can select his route (Silent Revolution) by talking to Atsuro at the end of the sixth day. Atsuro notes that banishing the demons with Babel's power will waste their untapped potential, and he wants to see how humanity can advance if they could control the demons' power. In addition to that, pacifying the demons will also lift the lockdown. Yuzu expresses concern that other humans are prone to abusing said power, but Atsuro mentions that this can be avoided only if control over the demons was restricted to special government organizations. On the other hand, doing so requires alteration of the demon summoning servers, and only Naoya has the capability of doing so. Since Naoya has his interests invested in making the protagonist the overlord, he will seek out the party. Remiel notes and supports their motive, agreeing to show them the path to the server. The party defeats Naoya and convinces him to work with them, and he agrees to tighten the server's security to restrict access to the program, and Sariel escorts him to his workshop to force his cooperation. With Naoya and the angels cooperating, the party meets with Izuna and Fushimi to convince the government to delay their final option. Fushimi agrees and also gets Izuna to join the party. After beating Belberith, Naoya catches up with the party as they proceed to summon Babel. To alter the summoning program, Naoya must be escorted to the main console in the center, and Atsuro must make it to either of the sub-consoles. When both programs are in place, Babel's security activates. The party destroys it, revealing Babel's true form, and they beat it into submission to allow Naoya to place the finishing touches on the program alteration. Atsuro then initiates the command to de-summon all demons. As the demon waves disappear and the government prepares to lift the lockdown, Naoya declares that demons are now entirely under human control, instead of through contracts like before. The world is still imperfect, and it is now up to humanity to determine their fate with this power. Remiel continues to wish that mankind will not lose their way after this ordeal. :And so, Babel and the demons came under man's control. :Few knew the truth, but the disappearance of the demons led to an unspoken understanding that the situation had come to a close. :That evening, the Tokyo lockdown that lasted seven days was finally lifted. :Those who survived were grateful to be alive, and eventually they turned to mourning the victims. :The government announced that the incident was a mass hallucination caused by gas leaks. :Those who claimed to have seen demons were unable to prove it. :The program had been rewritten, and COMPs could no longer summon demons. :With technology harnessing demonic power, the world headed toward a third revolution on par with the industrial and informational revolutions. :This drastic change in the balance of power caused a shift in Japan's fortunes. :The military use of demons pushed Japan to an international role as a permanent UN Security Council member. :Military might secured their status as an equal world power... After the incident, the protagonist receives an email on their no-longer functional COMP: Category:Devil Survivor